this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Bruno
Overview Bruno '''is one of the many playable characters found in the game. He is a '''Good Cook, which allows him to craft Cooked Meals, Moonshine, Pure Alcohol and Medications using fewer resources. He has a smoking addiction and has 10 inventory slots. He will get sad if he is left very hungry. Crafting Bonuses Cooked Meals: Moonshine: Pure Alcohol Medications: Notes * The material cost is calculated when initiating the crafting action. Having Bruno start the project and someone else finish it will free him to do other things or rest. * He appears to be unaffected by negative external events (eg. Stealing from innocents/Murdering bandits). * Problems within the group will still cause him to be depressed * His mood doesn´t get affected if someone of the Group is helping/not helping the neighbours. My Story *"I used to be an optimist - one of those people who'd have sworn that war wouldn't come. Wars happened far away, in third-world countries. Or so I thought. Even when I was listening to the news getting scarier day by day, I did not believe at all that was about to happen." *"I have a dearest friend who always worried a lot. One day she called me, terrified, saying there was a riot outside, the secessionists were inciting the crowd to burn the town hall. I told her not to worry. And I was right! Nothing came of it - this time. But even when the riots and fights became everyday news, I kept assuring her it would all blow over soon." *"I was in the restaurant, watching the patrons argue over their dinner and not really noticing the news showing some heavy fighting, when it hit me: they're showing Pogoren outskirts! It's my town! Where my friend lives! I don't know what I was hoping for when I rushed out the door and to the bus station." *"It was too late. The siege was on, we were already cut off, all rides to my town were cancelled. And it was already too late to do anything for my friend, anyway. I should've thought about that before I lulled her into a false sense of security. I don't know what happened to her. Most likely I'll never learn, but I fear the worst. Role Personality Ending *Survived: "After the ceasefire Bruno set off looking for his friend. Her neighborhood saw heavy fighting and the majority of the housing had been reduced to ruins, but she found shelter in the basement which somehow held. Despite the hardships she managed to survive and was happy to see Bruno alive as well. They remained friends to this day." *Died: "Despite his valiant struggle, Bruno didn't make it through the war. The fate of his friend he was worried about remains unknown." Trivia *Cveta and Bruno are friends. * Roman and Bruno seem to not get along. An event can occur in which Roman beats up Bruno to the point where he gets wounded. This seems to happen if Roman's mental state is low. Category:Playable Characters